


Checking In

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Feels, Older Hale Brother, Older Stiles Stilinski, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort sequel moment to my story "The Time Cave Full of Clocks" </p>
<p>Time has passed, Stiles is still in Poland, Derek is still enjoying his living family and pack...only thing is his strain with his brother Brett. </p>
<p>Well, Brett decides to be the bigger man and still caring older brother and fixes things with Derek. </p>
<p>(I needed to write some fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

_'Dear Derek,_

_First off, sorry for that. I wish there was a better opening I could think of, but I can't. Lame, I know, but what are you gonna do? Poland's nice...or at the very least different. Haven't run into anything supernatural and I'm hoping that last. I miss you guys a lot. Paige is bored out of her mind...I know you guys have been tense since my transformation, but maybe try to hang out again? It's cool if you don't want to, I just know there are things on her mind she can't express because it involves our lives..._

_On some lighter notes...I'm not as fluent in Polish as I assumed I was xD_

_I've had a few occasions of embarrassment to least me life times. Let me know when you can Skype and we'll set up a date. Not like a date-date, but you know what I mean._

_Yours,_   
_Stiles._

* * *

 

 

Derek read the email over and over. They were having a horrible time getting their schedules to align and emails were the best they could do at the moment. He sighed before closing his laptop. He missed Stiles more than he thought he would. Though he has his family, his high school human friends, the pack and growing as friends as well...there was something about Stiles that...well, it was different. It was inexplainable.  

Okay so maybe not inexplainable. 

Derek's crush only grew until he realized he was about head over heels in love with Stiles. He didn't care how long Stiles took, so long as he came back. And he promised and Stiles kept his promises!

After he sent a reply detailing what's happened since the last time he emailed, he got up and headed to the kitchen for a snack. It was one of the rare moments when the house was empty because it was summer and everyone was out doing something. Or so he thought. When he stepped into the kitchen, Brett was there. 

Derek immediately froze and his heart began to speed up in a panic. Brett has been keeping a distance from the house since Stiles left. Sure his parents call and even visit him at his place from time to time, but Brett has made it his business to avoid the main house and more importantly, _Derek_.

"I only just came to get a soda..." He mumbled quietly before ducking his head and quickly getting a can of pop from the fridge. 

Even if he was jealous of Brett's previous relationship with Stiles, and wanted them to end it because of his feelings for Stiles, didn't mean he didn't care about his older brother. He had memories from his original time line about their time together and how he would care for Derek when everyone else was busy and Laura and Peter were 'too cool' to hang out with a little kid. Plus, he knew what it was like to lose _all_ of his family, and he didn't want to ruin this second chance. He eventually wanted to fix the rift between him and Brett but he didn't know how. The last time they were together, Brett had serious killer intent directed at him and it honestly scared Derek. Add in the feelings of guilt he still carried from the other time line and he felt he deserved to be killed.

As he tried to escape to his room, Brett grabbed onto his wrist. 

"Wait."

Derek looked at his brother but didn't say anything. 

Brett sighed before letting go of Derek. "Can we talk?"

Derek shuffled on his feet, unsure, and his chemo signals showed it.  

"Look, I want to apologize. I...I shouldn't have scared you like I did. I shouldn't have _attacked_ you like I did." Brett looked angry at himself, and Derek tried to get a good read on him. "You're my baby brother and as much as I cared... _care_ , for Stiles," He corrected and placed it in present tense. "...I shouldn't have attacked you. I was angry at myself. I wasn't the man Stiles needed....or wanted. I...I was possessive and jealous and it wasn't cute. It was frightening." He paused for a moment before he said. "We talked you know...me and Stiles. He's in Poland but you know that already...I know you've been in communication with him."

All Derek could do was stay quiet. 

Brett sighed again before running his hand through his hair. "Please say something."

"I kissed Stiles." Was the first thing he blurted out. 

Brett didn't look shocked but didn't look thrilled either. "I know."

"And...you're not mad?" Derek asked carefully. 

"I was. I...I thought a lot of what I thought had happened _had_ happened." 

"It didn't! It was just the kiss!" Derek was quick to explain. 

Brett raised his hand to ease Derek's tension. "I know. Look Der..." Brett paused. Talking about feelings in general was hard for a Hale, fire or no. This? This was _way_ harder. "I loved Stiles. I still do in some ways, but I understand now that...he's not mine. He helped me be true to myself though. Made me realize the things that made he happy...when you're a male werewolf, there _is_ a balance between man and wolf. Procreation is a goal and being gay is...really hard. So I'll always be thankful to him for making me comfortable to accept who I am. I...I actually have a boyfriend again."

"You do?" Derek asked a bit surprised. 

Brett nodded. "His name's Leo. He's an engineer." 

"So you and Stiles...?"

"We're over. Hopefully we can be friends at some point. He's a really cool guy and an asset to the pack." Brett replied. Then he gave a pause and said. "Derek...you're not 18 yet. Stiles is 21. I don't mind if this thing between you two grows but...please don't rush into anything, okay? If this is more than a crush, you need to understand what it means to be with someone older. I know it's only five years and in five years it may not seem like much of an important difference, but right now it does. Okay?"

Derek felt a little weird...a little emotional, to have Brett be his protective older brother with him again. He bit his lip to keep from crying but nodded furiously. 

Brett pulled him into a hug and Derek returned it. 

* * *

 

_'Dear Stiles,_

_This week was really fun. Brett and Laura took all of the teens to the local 'Hale' spot at the beach up north. We managed to convince Paige to come too. She's a little sunburned but has bragging rights for making the winning point in beach volley ball. We all took a bunch of pictures that are attached to this email. Can't wait to hear from you, but more than that, can't wait to see you._

_Missing you lots,_   
_Derek.'_


End file.
